Murder, She Wrote
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Cat Valentine is dead and someone murdered her. When everyone suspects it's Jade, she does everything she can to get the truth. Who killed Cat? Read and find out. *COMPLETE* R
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

"When was the last time you saw her?" The police officer who was sitting in front of me asked, staring a cold stare right in my direction. I kept my eyes on his silver desk. I didn't know what to say. That night was a blur. I couldn't remember what had happened. All I knew was my best friend went out for a jog and she was missing the next day. By the next week, she was found dead. "Miss West." I heard him speak again. I forgot he was there.

"That night." I replied, my voice raspy.

"What was the last thing she said?" He asked.

"I'm going for a jog." I answered. My eyes never strayed from the desk. I could hear Officer Jones lean back in his chair as he sighed.

"You're excused." He said. I got up and walked out of the room. I walked through the halls of the police station with my arms crossed, my hair covering my face, my lips dry, and my eyes as cold as the blood who killed Caterina Valentine.

* * *

Chapter One:

The world was cruel. So cruel that someone would take a young girl's life. It hurt to know that this is what the world had come to. Ever since I had found out she was murdered, I was a mess. I never bothered stepping out of my room unless one of my parents or one of my friends made me go somewhere. I had lost the girl who had kept me sane when Beck and I broke up. I had lost the girl who always brought joy to everyone, even me on my darkest days.

I stayed under my blankets, covered from head to toe, shaking from terror underneath. Sometimes, I would even tell myself this was all a nightmare, but I lied to myself. Even if I got hungry or thirsty or if I got bored, I would peep my head out of my blankets and tell my little brother, who was down the hall from me, to get me something. He would always obey, because even if I was broken, he was still deathly afraid of me.

It was a Monday morning when my mother gently came into my room and sat on my bed beside me. "What?" I asked coldly.

"Time for school." She said, her voice warm and gentle. I removed the covers from over my head and I glared at her.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, hoping to God she would say no.

"Yes." She replied. My heart dropped.

"But, it's going to be so different." I complained.

"Well, you'll see all your other friends." She said, getting off my bed and walking out of my room. I lazily got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom down the hall, next to my brother's room. I slipped out of my clothes and I got in the shower and let the water soak into my skin and hair before washing myself.

* * *

I grabbed my Gears of War bag and keys and I hastily walked to the door. "Well you look good for you first day back." My mom said, trying to get my mind off of Cat. She was all that was on my mind. I got in my car and started it. I backed out of my driveway and began to drive towards Hollywood Arts. I didn't know how this day was going to turn out, but I knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

Once I got the school, I walked straight to my improv class where Robbie, Rex, Beck, Tori, and Andre stood in the room, waiting patiently for Sikowitz. As soon as the door clicked shut, all their eyes were on me. Tori gasped. Andre and Robbie looked away. Beck walked up to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We all know what happened that night." He whispered.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"We all know."

"Well, tell me."

"We all know what you did." I looked at him. What I did? What did he mean?

"What?"

"We know what you did that night."

"The night Cat died?" I asked. It sent shivers down my back, but I tried my best to hide it.

"Yes. We know what you did. We all did. It's not a secret anymore."

"Okay, what did I do? And what's not a secret anymore?" I asked getting agitated. Beck exchanged looks with everyone behind him then he looked at me.

"We know you- you-" He couldn't seem to get it out.

"I what?" I asked, trying to help him get it out.

"We know you killed Cat that night."


	2. Chapter 2

Those words were a complete surprise to me. I glared at Beck coldly. "Me? Kill Cat? I wouldn't." I said, telling the truth.

"We know you did it. Stop lying." Tori spoke up. I glared at her.

"I didn't kill Cat. I would never!" I yelled.

"Well, explain leaving after Cat did and coming back all bloody." Tori said, giving me sass. I looked at Beck.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "Beck, look at me and tell me you don't believe that." I said, my voice beginning to break. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Jade, I do. I completely do. You followed Cat and you came back with blood all over you." He explained. "Besides, you said you don't remember what happened, so you might have killed her and forgotten that you did." He added. I shook my head.

"No! No!" I yelled. I ran out of the room, through the halls into the bathroom. I ran in and began pacing back and forth. I ran my fingers through my black and purple hair and began crying. I began sobbing. I was blubbering like a baby. I believed them, but at the same time I didn't. I would never hurt or do anything to Cat, but I didn't remember what happened that night, and after I followed Cat and came back I was covered in blood. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I couldn't even trust myself.

I leaned up against a wall and slid down it, covering my face with both hands. Was there an explanation for all this? Could there be an explanation for all this? I couldn't even focus. So many thoughts raced inside my head. Right now, Cat would come in and wrap both her arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be okay, but she was gone. She would never comfort me again. She would never keep me sane again. She would never get me through my darkest days.

God, I missed her. She was my everything. I never treated her like it, but she was.

_"Jade!" I could hear her sqeaky, but concerned voice call. I didn't bother calling back. I was too busy crying my eyes out. I heard the bathroom door open, but I didn't look up. "There you are. What are you doing?"_

_"Sulking." I replied, still sobbing._

_"Stop." I dropped my hands and I looked up at her. _

_"Stop?" I asked._

_"Yes. If Beck is too stupid to realize how amazing you are, then you don't deserve him." Cat said, wrapping her arm around me._

_"Are you sure? I will never find someone who isn't scared of me." Cat glared at me. "Let me rephrase that. I will never find a guy who isn't scared of me."_

_"There you go." Cat smiled. I chuckled. "And Jade, you will find someone. Someone who is strong enough to date you. Someone who loves you for you. Someone who will never try to hurt you. Or change you." I smiled._

_"Thanks Cat." _

_"Anytime, now get up! Sikowitz is giving us bibble!" She ran out of the bathroom laughing like a mad man and I followed her, feeling so much better._

I sighed. I got up from off the floor and walked towards the mirrors. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the make-up that was smearing down my face. I threw the towel away and I grabbed my bag and I left the bathroom. I walked towards Sikowitz's classroom until I bumped into Robbie. His face had an unreadable expression on it, but I got the vibe that he was concerned. He fidgeted as I bumped into him.

"Hey Rob." I greeted.

"Uh, hey, uh, bye." He said, quickly walking the past me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He looked at me then at his arm, then back at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems like you're freaking a little."

"Why would I be freaking?" He asked, still fidgeting.

"Cat. She is gone."

"Right. Now bye!" Robbie got out of my grip and walked out of the school.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter. I really appreciate the review I got. Thank you sshaw101! Hope you liked this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

This time I couldn't ignore Robbie's strangeness. He was strange all the time, but this time was a tad bit different. He acted like he had committed a crime or as if Rex was real and we was chasing after him. Curious, I followed after him. He deserved to be followed. He was hiding something. I ran out and saw him jump on his bike and start riding towards me. I grabbed the handle bars and stopped him.

"Jade, move!" He growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed. He flinched.

"Don't hurt me." He begged in a squeaky voice.

"Where are you going?" I asked ignoring his begging.

"Home." He replied.

"Why?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why?" I asked, gritting my teeth together.

"Because, I feel sick." His arm twitched slightly and I smirked.

"Lie."

"What?"

"I know you're lying."

"How?"

"You twitch when you lie." He stomped his foot on the pedal. "Now tell me the truth."

"Fine. I just want to go home. I don't want to face anybody." He said, putting his head down.

"Why?"

"Just because, Jade! Now get outta the way!" He yelled. I let go of the handle bars and jumped out of his way as he pedaled away. I pulled my bag up to my shoulder and walked back inside the school as the bell rang. Everyone rushed through the halls and down the stairs as I slowly walked to my locker. I wanted to be alone, but unfortunately Shyla had to come to her locker next to Robbie's.

"Everyone is saying that you killed Cat." She spoke up. I looked at her as she rummaged through her locker.

"You already heard them blame me?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah. Tori's texting everyone and telling them." I looked across the hall at Tori as she rummaged through her locker. I slammed my locker shut and angrily stomped over to her.

"Vega! You're telling everyone I killed Cat!" I yelled.

"Well, because it's true."

"No it's not!"

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" Tori smirked. I glared at her.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"Lane! Jade's trying to kill me!" Lane rushed out of his office and ran over to us.

"Jade!" He scolded.

"What?"

"Come to my office." I sighed and glared at Tori as I followed Lane to his office. I walked in and he closed the door behind him. "Sit." He ordered. I sat on the couch as he sat on his weaved chair. "Tori said you tried to kill her?" He asked confused.

"I didn't!" I argued. "Tori's spreading this rumor that I killed Cat, now she thinks she owns me because she's blaming me!" Tears brimmed my eyes. The tears soon began to roll down my cheeks and I covered my face.

"Jade, are you crying?" Lane asked. I nodded. I removed my hands and looked at him.

"It's bad enough that Cat's gone, but everyone's blaming me too!"

"Did you kill her?"

"No. Well, I don't remember anything of that night."

"Well, maybe you did." Lane said. I dropped my head into my hands again. Even Lane was saying I did it.

"I didn't do it! Just you watch I will find out who did it!" I got up and walked out of the room and the school. It was ridiculous. Everyone blamed me. I got into my car and without a second thought, I left.

Once I got home, I walked into my house and stormed into my room. I plopped onto my bed and began sobbing into my pillow. I wanted someone to save me. But apparently it didn't matter now that everyone hated me because of Tori Perfect Vega. God, I hated her and I wished the worst for her. I despised her and I just wanted her to be talentless, so she could leave. Tori tried to steal my boyfriend. Tori tried to steal the spotlight from everyone. Tori also tried to steal my best friend, but it didn't work out.

I popped my head up. Maybe Tori got so mad, she followed Cat and killed her, then blamed it on me. How low was that? I would figure out who the real killer was and no one would be blaming me then.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's are short. But I hope you liked it. Thanks to sshaw101 for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, so you think it's Tori?" My mother asked me.

"Yes."

"That was Cat's best friend. She wouldn't do that."

"We have no idea what she's capable of." I argued.

"What about Robbie? You said he was acting stranger than usual."

"That's true." I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows. I had no idea who killed Cat and I desperately wanted to know. I snapped out of it once I heard the doorbell ring once or twice. "I'll get it." I walked to the door and opened it to see Beck.

"I'm sorry for today. I really am." He apologized. I didn't know if I could forgive him, but I needed to.

"I forgive you. Can you please side with me though?" I asked. "I'm having a hard time with this." I informed him.

"Yes. I will. Tori was acting like a complete bitch during a school and now I know why you left early."

"Yeah." Beck carressed my face in his hands and he kissed me passionately. Being me, I kissed him back. This definitely made me forgive him. I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Do you really believe me or are you just saying that?" I asked.

"I believe you." He said. I smiled.

"Good. How was school?" I asked, letting him in.

"Pretty boring without you, but everyone was talking about you." I sighed.

"Tori." I growled.

"She's texting everyone and blaming it on you."

"Thats what Shyla said."

"You need to deal with her." Beck told me.

"I tried, but she screamed Lane's name and told him I was trying to kill her. She's smarter than I thought."

"Trick her. Find a way to trick her."

"How?"

"You're smart, you know how. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Beck said, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek and walking out of the house. I sighed and tried to enjoy the rest of my day.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a start. I had a chain of nightmares that night and I couldn't stop them. I got up out of bed and got dressed in my regular black clothing and combat boots, then I went in the bathroom and did my make-up and hair. By the time I had gotten downstairs, breakfast was already made. I sat down at the table and began eating my eggs without another word. I could feel my brother's and mother's eyes on me as I sat there and ate ever so slow.

I heard a few knocks on the door and I slowly got up out of my chair and began walking towards the door. I opened the door and looked at Beck.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let me get my bag. You can come in if you want." I began walking towards the kitchen with Beck close behind me.

"Last night a girl named Tori Vega had went missing." I popped my head up at the TV screen. "Just this morning, she was found dead." I looked at Beck and he looked at me. First Cat and now Tori? Who was this insane to do anything like this? I grabbed my bag and walked outside with Beck into his car.

"Who would do this?" I asked when he started driving towards the school.

"I don't know. Do you think it's someone from school?" Beck asked. I looked at him.

"No." I answered unsure of what the true answer was.

Once we had got to the school, everyone stared at me as I made my way to my locker. I was sure everybody was blaming Tori's death on me.

"She killed Tori." I heard people whisper. I slammed my locker shut and I stormed up to the top of the stairs where Lane stood with a bullhorn. I grabbed it out of his hands and I put it up to my mouth.

"Attention freak students! I didn't kill Cat or Tori!" I exclaimed.

"Then explain why you don't remember the night Cat died!" One student yelled.

"Because, I know I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

"What about Tori?" SinJin asked.

"I remembered what I did last night." I replied. Beck grabbed the bullhorn out of my hands.

"Look, Jade wouldn't do this. She threatens people, but she would never commit a murder. She's completely innocent." I looked at him and smiled. Robbie then walked into the school, his clothes a mess and his shoes muddy.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter! Who do you think killed Tori and Cat? **


	5. Chapter 5

I exchanged looks with Beck, then I looked back in Robbie's direction. His eyes were dreary and his face was pale. He looked exhausted. He began walking away from his locker, not bothering to look up at anyone. I looked at Beck, then I began walking down the stairs, following Robbie. I followed him into the black box theatre, where he sat alone, looking down at the floor. The bell rang and he didn't even jump at the sound. I inched closer to him.

"Robbie?" He looked up at him. This time I could see the bags under his eyes. They were terrible and huge. "Robbie, are you okay?" I asked. He shrugged. "Robbie?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Well, because you look overly tired." He shrugged and looked back down.

"It's nothing."

"No it is something. Look, I know what you're going through."

"Huh?"

"I know. You lost Tori and Cat. Two girls that you could flirt with and you could get off scott free. Now you can never do it again." He looked at me. "Don't even think about it Shapiro." He looked back down. "I miss Cat too."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I just am." Robbie got up from his seat and walked out of the black box. I sat down in the chair he was sitting in and I looked down at the floor.

_"Cat! I called. "Cat!" I walked into the black box to see Cat sitting alone with her purple giraffe in her arms. "There you are."_

_"Yeah here I am." She sniffled. I sat next to her._

_"Are you bummed because that guy doesn't love you for who you really are?" I asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Well don't. He's retarded if he doesn't love you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and talented."_

_"You really think so?" She asked, looking up at me, wiping her tears._

_"I know so." She smiled._

_"I'm glad I have you."_

_"You will always have me. We have each other."_

_"Te Amo." I looked at her._

_"Te Amo."_

_"What?"_

_"I think it means I love you." I smiled._

_"Well, Te Amo." She smiled and got up. We walked out of the black box alongside each other._

Tears were streaming down my face now. "Te Amo, Cat." I said between deep breaths. "I miss you." I broke down completely. I broke down like a car. I missed her. She was my best friend. She was my other half. She was like the sister I never had.

"Jade!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked up at the doors to see Beck looking astonished.

"I broke down finally." I chuckled slightly. He knelt down beside me, grasping my hands in his.

"Jade, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head as more tears filled my eyes.

"I miss her! I can't believe she's gone. She was my rock. She helped me through my darkest days." Beck didn't say anything. "Promise you won't leave?" I asked. I couldn't lose Cat, then lose Beck and not have Cat to help me through it. He looked into my eyes and carressed my face in his hands.

"Jade, I will never leave you." I smiled.

"Thank you."

He embraced me in his arms and I began to sob violently. I was so happy to have Beck. I was so lucky. He let go of me.

"Let's get to class." He said.

"Do we have to?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't want to you through that."

"Thank you. But can we get coffee at Starbucks?" He chuckled.

"Of course. Anything for you." I smiled.

"Te Amo."

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's something Cat used to say. It means I love you." He smiled.

"Te Amo." I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the black box together.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter. This chapter was just a little something containing a convo with Robbie and Jade, Jade's and Cat's friendship, and some Bade. Btw: I kept saying Te Amo because it's my best friend's favorite song. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

I got into the passenger seat of Beck's car while he started it. Backing out of Hollywood Arts parking lot, I heard Te Amo playing on the radio. Tears welled in my eyes. I could feel Beck's eyes on me.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"Cat's favorite song." I replied.

"You want me to change it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Never." He put his hand on my lap and drove to Starbucks. Thoughts raced through my mind. For once, I was actually thinking about Trina and Robbie. Robbie's despair because Cat was gone and he would never have the chance to ask her out and her say yes. Trina's despair because her only sister died. I looked down at my lap where Beck's hand remained. I looked at him.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Well, of course."

"How?"

"Well, when we broke up, I acted like a jerk and you were nice enough to take me back." I smiled.

"Jerk." I giggled.

"I love you too, Jade." He chuckled. He pulled into Starbucks parking lot and I smiled. I hurried and got out with Beck following close behind. I walked in and went to the counter.

"What would you have?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a cappuccino and he'll have the same thing." I ordered.

"Coming right up."

"You got money on you, babe?" I asked. He smiled and pulled his wallet out from his pocket and pulled a five dollar bill out. I grasped it from his hands and waited for our coffee. The waiter put our coffee on the front counter and I payed him.

"Keep the change." Beck said, grabbing his coffee while I grabbed mine.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." He said.

"Whatever." I said, taking a sip from my coffee and walking out. Beck walked out beside me and we both got in his car. "God, I love coffee."

"Not to change the subject, but what time do you want me to pick you up for the funeral tonight?" He asked. I took another sip of my coffee.

"Seven will work."

"Alright."

* * *

I put my earrings into my ears and looked at myself one last time. I looked ready for Cat's and Tori's funeral. I was really only there for Cat. I ran downstairs with my purse on my shoulder and I walked outside where Beck pulled into my driveway. I slid in and he began driving again.

"Sad?" He asked.

"Very."

"Don't worry. She'll always be here for you. So will I." I smiled.

"Thank you." He held his hand in mine and I waited ever so patiently to get to the church.

Once we got there, I walked in, holding Beck's hand tight. We found a place to sit in the front, so we sat there. I looked around. I saw everyone from school except Trina and Robbie. Why weren't they here? I looked ahead of me where the priest stood between the two pictures of Tori and Cat.

"We are here to say goodbye for the final time to these two young girls. They were funny, beautiful, smart, and friendly. They were loved by all. They were loved by families, friends, crushes. They were found murdered, but that doesn't mean the police officers aren't trying to find the heartless people that killed these two girls. That doesn't mean that those people will not confess to their awful crime. Dear God, take care of these two with all the heart and care you have. We know you will do well on taking care and watching these two. Amen." He prayed.

"Amen." Everyone, including me repeated after him.

The funeral went on with people talking about both of them, then it was my turn.

"Cat was my best friend. She was my everything and my sister I never had. She was helpful, caring, loving, crazy, talented, beautiful, funny, and just amazing to be around. Tori wasn't really as close to me like Cat was. We constantly fought, but there was times where we would be friends. We really didn't get along unlike me and Cat. But I will miss them both." I said, ending my speech. I walked back to my seat while everyone applauded.

After the funeral was over, I decided just to walk home and not face anyone. Especially with how many tears I cried. I walked along until I saw someone's car slow down next to me.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter! I really appreciate all the reviews I am getting, so thank you very much! We are getting closer to finding out who the killer of Tori and Cat are! I'm still deciding if someone else should get killed too...What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped walking and looked at the car that had parked in the middle of the road beside me. It was Beck's.

"Want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, walking over to the passenger side and sliding in. The ride was silent as he drove me back home. He pulled into my driveway and parked his car.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine." I replied quietly. I slid out of the car and I walked towards my front door. I opened the door, forgetting that I locked it, but it was open. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked inside.

"Mom?" I called. The lights were all off and I started to freak out. "Mom?" I called. I ran upstairs where there was one light on. I ran into the bathroom and I gasped. My heart dropped as it beat rapidly. I fell back against the wall at the sight I was seeing. In the bathtub, lay my mother, dead. Tears welled in my eyes. "Mom!" I cried. "Oh my god!" I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs where the kitchen lights were on. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I ran into the kitchen where Trina and Robbie stood.

"Trina? Robbie? What the hell happened to my mother?!" I yelled, tears beginning to stream down my face. They remained silent. "Tell me god dammit!" They stood there, remaining silent. "Tell me!" I yelled.

"Jesus, calm down, would you West?" Trina chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Me? Now what would I do?" She asked, acting innocent.

"Tell me!"

"I killed your mother! There! You happy?! I killed her!"

My heart dropped and the tears in my eyes began to get bigger. "Why?"

"To throw you off track. You began noticing something was up with Robbie. We had to do something."

"_We_?"

"Yeah. Me and Robbie."

"Robbie, why?"

"I'm sorry Jade." He apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Why would you guys kill somebody? Why would you guys kill Tori, Cat, and my mother?"

"It all started when I asked Cat out on a dinner date. She laughed in my face and said no. That night when we were all together, when Cat went out, I drugged Jade, so she wouldn't remember anything, and I took Jade out with me to find Cat. I killed her and I put all the blood on your clothes, so everyone thought it was you. I ran inside the barn first and everyone woke up after that to see you walk in." Robbie explained.

"Why Robbie?" I asked confused.

"I asked for one night and she laughed in my face! Trust me, I felt guilty afterwards and I still do and I'm sorry I cost you your best friend."

"You son of a bitch!" I lunged forward but Trina stopped me.

"Now why did you kill Tori?" I asked.

"Tori got the oppurtunity to sing with Lady Gaga. Ever since she realized she could sing, she stole the spotlight from me and I don't like that. The anger has been building up inside me." She explained. "I had Robbie catch her for me, then I finished her off."

"I can't believe you two."

"Well, you better believe it, because you're next." I backed away from them and I began running away. I opened my front door and ran as fast as I could down the road.

"Why didn't you take your damn car?!" I scolded myself. I ran down the highway in the dark of the night, hopefully losing Trina and Robbie. I turned and ran into the cemetery. If I know Robbie and Trina, and I do, they would be too scared to go into the cemetery at night. I looked behind me and I saw Robbie and Trina walking into the cemetery. "Shit!" I yelled. I began running, avoiding all the graves and headstones. I ran as fast as I could until I tripped. I landed hard on the ground and I could feel the dirt smear across my face. I felt Trina grab my legs and pull me. She flipped me over and began punching, slapping, and pinching me. I kicked her in the stomach and she rolled off me. I stumbled up before Robbie could get to me and I exited from the other side of the cemetery.

I ran into the road in front of a car. The car haulted to a stop. I couldn't tell who it was with the lights shining so bright in my face.

"Jade!" I heard someone exclaim. It was Beck. I ran to the passenger side and slid in.

"Drive!" I ordered. Beck obeyed and began driving.

"What's going on? Why do you have dirt on your face and why is you lip bleeding?" He asked.

"No time for that! Just drive!" I looked behind me to see Trina and Robbie chasing the car, but stopping after realizing they couldn't catch us.

* * *

**A/N: So, we know who the murders are! I hope you guys were a bit suprised. Still really loving the reviews! Thanks guys! They are so nice! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beck drove fast down the highway, refusing to stop.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Fine. Robbie and Trina killed Cat, Tori, and my mother! Now they're after me because I know too much." I explained not very well.

"That's kind of a big deal." He said astonished.

"Yeah, so don't let them catch me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't let them lay a hand on you." I smiled, but I soon frowned when I saw two figures in front of us.

"Stop!" I yelled. Beck stomped on the breaks.

"God damn, what?" He yelled back.

"I think that's Trina and Robbie." We heard a gun shot and it took us a few minutes to realize Trina shot the car.

"Get out and run!" Beck yelled. Both us got out and began running down the street.

"We're not gonna outrun a gun!" I yelled. Beck ignored my lack of confidence in us and continued to run. We ran around the corner and into an alley way. "What if we don't make it?" I whispered. Beck carressed my face in his hands.

"You listen to me, we will. We will make it." His voice was shaky and I could clearly tell he was terrified. I nodded. This was the first time I was actually really terrified.

"Where are they?!" Trina yelled.

"I don't know. I saw them run this way." Robbie replied, out of breath. I squealed and Beck put his hand over my mouth.

"In there." I heard Trina say. Trina and Robbie inched closer to us and we hid futher into the bushes. With Beck's hand still over my mouth, I wanted to scream bloody murder. I was so scared. Trina stood in front of the bush we were hiding in. Beck removed his hand from my mouth and I knew he was going to do something that could possibly get him killed. He grabbed Trina's ankle and tripped her.

"Run Jade!" He yelled. I ran out of the bush and began running towards the end of the alley way until I heard a gun shot. I skidded to a stop and I turned around. Beck was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Beck!" I cried.

"Jade, go!" He yelled in a weak voice. I ran up to him and knelt down beside him. Trina had shot him in the stomach. I looked up at Trina.

"Why? Why?!"

"Jade, I already told you why."

Tears were streaming down my face as I watched Beck struggle for air. "Please, stop." I begged. Robbie knelt down beside Beck.

"Trina, we should just stop." Robbie said, staring at Beck. I looked at him, then I looked at Trina.

"Do what he says." I said. Trina chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She aimed the gun at me and I trembled.

"Trina, please. Stop. You're becoming mad! Just please stop!"

"Oh is Jade West scared?" I looked at Beck, then back at her.

"I was, but not anymore." I stood up. "Now put the gun down."

"Fine." Trina set the gun beside Beck and looked at me. "Now what are you going to do?" I lunged toward Trina and she fell on the cement. Without hesitation, I punched her in the face.

"That's for Beck!" I punched her again. "That's for Cat!" I punched her again. "That's for my mom!" I stood up and kicked her in the chest. "And that's for me!" She rolled on the ground, groaning in pain. I knelt down next to Beck again.

"Reach in my pocket and grab my phone. Call 911." Beck said in a weak voice. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket, but it was soon knocked out of my hand.

"Robbie!" I scolded.

"I can't let you do this." He said. He grabbed my arm and pulled it back. I groaned until I heard a dissatisfying crack. I screamed.

"Jade!" I heard Beck yell. With my one good arm, I grabbed Beck's phone from the ground and called 911.

"We need an ambulance and a police car." I whispered.

"Where is your location?"

"An alley way somewhere in Sunset boulevard." I answered.

"We will be there soon." I hung up and watched as Robbie tried to nurse Trina. I fell down the ground, feeling weak and exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a ceiling that was moving. I looked around and saw doctors.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital. Your arm is broke." A doctor replied. My eyes widened.

"Where's Beck?" I asked suddenly worried. The doctors exchanged looks and they didn't say another word.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter. Thank you for the reviews from the bottom of my heart. They really mean a lot! So, what do you guys think happened to Beck? What do you guys think happened to Trina and Robbie?**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat up in my gurney. "Where's Beck Oliver?" I growled.

"He's upstairs." One of the doctor's said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He could be." Another said.

"Could?"

"Look, ma'am just lay back down and we will get back to you about him." I sighed and lay back down, giving in. I closed my eyes as they pushed the gurney into the room. "Alright Miss West, you may sit up." I opened my eyes and sat up. My left arm hurt, but at the same time it felt numb. One of the doctors bent my arm and I winced in pain. "We just have to put your arm in this sling for a while until you can get a cast. They put the sling on my arm and I was free to go.

"When will I get my cast?" I asked.

"Most likely tomorrow." the doctor replied. I sighed and began walking to the front desk.

"Beck Oliver?" I asked for.

"He is in room 12 upstairs." She replied. I began walking towards the elevator and I walked in, pressing up. I waited paitently until the doors opened. I walked out and searched for room 12. I didn't care about Trina or Robbie or anything else, I was concerned about Beck. I couldn't lose another person in my life. I found room 12 and I sat down in one of the chairs by the door. I knew it wasn't time for me to see him or anything yet. I

After a while, a nurse came out of the room.

"Excuse me." She looked at me. "Is he ready to be seen?"

"Yes." She replied. I walked into the room where Beck lay on the hospital bed, looking ever so weak. I sat in a chair beside his bed and he slowly turned his head to face me.

"You're here." He whispered.

"Yeah." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"Broken. How's your wound?"

"Shot." I chuckled.

"Sounds like you're feeling better." I said.

"Yeah. I do."

"What happened to Robbie and Trina?" I asked.

"They're going to jail for killing three people, almost five."

"Good, they deserve it."

"They do." I leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"Te Amo, Jade." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day after I had gotten my cast on, Beck and I were able to leave the hospital. Beck had to visit every now and then to check on his wound, but beside that we were free. We were no longer trying to get killed. No more people would get killed. We would go back living our normal lives only without Cat, Tori, and my mother. My little brother moved with my aunt, to avoid my father. I moved in with Beck. My life was half normal. I just had to get through the rest of high school, then I wouldn't have to worry about any more drama.

Everyday, I visit Cat's grave where her headstone says, "Te Amo, Te Amo. Don't it mean I love you?" It kind of sucked I wouldn't be graduating with her, but she was happier where she was. And so was I.

* * *

**A/N: ENDING CHAPTER! Sorry the story was short, but that's all. I wanna thank everyone who had reviewed. Meant a lot to me! Thank you so much! Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance! There is going to be a sequel. (possibly. Most likely.) But yeah thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
